Lumpy Pumpkin Halloween
by Ability King KK
Summary: Link and Kina learn about Halloween and the Lumpy Pumpkin waitress wants to celebrate with Link reluctantly going along with it. It doesn't help that they have to deal with a walking, talking pumpkin in the first place. Slight crossover due to said walking, talking pumpkin.
1. 2014: Jack, the Czar of Halloween

Letting out a grunt, Link set down the last of the pumpkins he had been transporting for the Lumpy Pumpkin.

"Well, that should do it, Kina," said the swordsman.

The waitress let out a few giggles as she made her way over to the green-clad hero. She then stood on her tiptoes to plant a quick kiss to his cheek. "Thank you so much, Link! You're such a lifesaver!"

Link had an embarrassed grin and blush as he nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Ah, it was no problem, Kina."

Kina let out a few more giggles. "Did anyone ever tell you how cute you look when embarrassed?"

Link blushed a deeper shade of red this time, making Kina giggle harder. He was about to say something when a strange voice interrupted.

"Oh ho! What a gathering of pumpkins this is!"

The two Skyloftians looked over to see who spoke only to have their eyes widen from what they were seeing. Standing by the pile of pumpkins was a short creature wearing a purple robe…and had a pumpkin for a head. There was a face craved into the pumpkin.

"L-Link? Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" asked Kina as she scooting closer to Link in hopes he'd protect her.

"…Yes I am."

"Do you think it's dangerous?"

"…I don't think so. I've faced many monsters before and this thing doesn't seem to be any sort of threat."

It was then that the pumpkin headed creature turned towards Link and Kina. "Greetings! I am Jack, also known as the Pumpking, and I must say that these are some mighty fine pumpkins that you've grown!"

"Um, thank you?" replied Kina, unsure what to make of this.

"Yes! These will be perfect for this year's Halloween!" exclaimed Jack, confusing the two Skyloftians.

"Halloween? What's that?" asked Link.

It was now Jack's turn to be confused as he tilted his head. "You do not know about Halloween? Not good! As the Czar of Halloween I cannot let this go!"

"What exactly is Halloween though?" asked Kina.

"Halloween is the greatest of holidays! It is where people dress up in scary costumes and make jack-o-lanterns out of pumpkins to scare off evil spirits that walk the earth. As reward for scaring the evil spirits away, candy is given out to the trick-or-treaters," explained Jack with much zeal.

"Really? Wow, who knew pumpkins were so magical!" said Kina as she went over to the pumpkin pile. She then turned to Link with a cute smile. "I think we should start celebrating Halloween!"

The swordsman raised an eyebrow at that. "We should?"

"Of course! If it involves pumpkins it is my duty as the waitress of the Lumpy Pumpkin to do something with it!" exclaimed Kina, looking really excited about this.

It was Jack's turn to get excited. "Wonderful! First thing's first, we must make the jack-o-lanterns!"

-:-

Link let out a grunt as he set the pumpkin he was carrying on the table.

"Okay, we seriously need to find a better way to transport these pumpkins, Kina," stated Link as he was catching his breath.

"Oh don't be such a baby, Link," replied the girl with a giggle. She then turned to Jack. "So what do we do first?"

"First we must carve an opening on the top of the pumpkin and then scoop out the insides."

Nodding her head, Kina took the large carving knife and started to cut a hole in the pumpkin's top. Once that was done, she took off the lid and then grabbed a ladle and started to scoop out all of the pumpkin seeds and guts.

"Alright, what's next?" asked Kina once she was done.

"Next we must draw a scary face on the pumpkin and carve it out," explained the Czar as he drew a standard jack-o-lantern face on the pumpkin. "Perfect!"

"…Doesn't this seem kind of morbid to you considering you a pumpkin yourself?" questioned Link as Kina got to work carving out the jack-o-lantern's face.

"These pumpkins are honored to become jack-o-lanterns, so not really," replied Jack. He then noticed that Kina was done. "Excellent! Now to put the finishing touch."

With that, Jack lit up a candle and placed it inside the jack-o-lantern and put back the lid. The three watched as the face glowed in the dark room.

"It's so pretty!" squeaked Kina, her eyes filled with awe.

"Well you are the one who made it after all," replied Link, making the girl blush a bit. He could only grin in victory. He then turned to Jack. "So now that we carved the pumpkin, what's next?"

"Costumes. It is not Halloween without costumes!" declared Jack.

"But how are we going to get costumes? I don't think there is anything in Skyloft that would make a good scary costume," said Kina, looking a little disappointed.

"Not to worry, my friends!" exclaimed the talking pumpkin. "Leave it to me to provide the costumes. All it takes is a little Halloween magic!"

Jack's hands started to glow an ominous purple light, of which he aimed towards Link.

"Hey wait a minute!" cried out the hero.

Unfortunately for Link he couldn't do anything about this as Jack let loose his magic, engulfing Link. Kina was worried for her knight and hoped that Jack's magic hadn't harmed him. When the magic died down, Link stood there with a whole new appearance.

No longer was he wearing his knight uniform, the only thing remained were the pants which were now tattered. He now stood barefoot; his feet now clawed, as were his hands. Both his shins and his forearms were covered in dark gray fur. Moving up towards his bare torso (of which Kina took a few seconds to take in his well-toned muscles) to his face, it was revealed that Link's canines grew a bit longer and his once blue eyes were now golden and the pupils now slits. His ears had been changed into fuzzy, pointed, canine-like ears that rested atop of his head. Lastly, much to Link and Kina's surprise, Link now had a tail.

It was silent as they took in Link's new appearance, but the silence was broken when Kina let out a piercing squeal, which made Link fold his new ears back.

"Oh Link! You look so cute!" squealed Kina as she glomped her knight. She then reached up to rub his ears. "You're so fuzzy too!"

Link felt like he was in heaven as Kina rubbed his ears, but he was able to snap out of it and glared at Jack. "What did you do to me?!"

"I gave you a costume to wear for Halloween. You seem like the werewolf type to me."

A growl escaped Link's throat. He wanted to lunge at the pumpkin and make him return him to normal. Of course he didn't get the chance to as Kina decided to speak up.

"My turn! What kind of costume would look good on me?"

Jack crossed his arms and tilted his pumpkin head as he gave it some thought. His hollow eyes then lit up as he found his inspiration. Once again his hands glowed that ominous purple light and he fired his magic at Kina. When the magic died down, Link went slack-jawed at what he was seeing.

Kina stood there, her body mostly wrapped in raggedy looking bandages. What weren't wrapped in bandages were her toes, fingers, her mouth, her belly, and the top of her head. It didn't leave much to the imagination, as Link took notice of how Kina's costume accentuated her curves.

"What am I supposed to be?" asked Kina as she looked herself over and reached up to touch the bandage going across the bridge of her nose.

"You are what is known as a mummy," answered Jack, his smile widening a little. "They are the remains of royalty who ruled a far away desert land and were land to rest in ancient tombs."

"Really?" wondered Kina, never having heard of such a place. She then turned towards Link. "So how do I look, Link?"

The swordsman was quiet as he took in the young woman's appearance. There were so many things he wanted to say, but he was just so tongue-tied at the moment since he was very much captivated by her.

Swallowing, a blushing Link gathered his wit to respond. "Y-You look very nice, Kina."

A slight blush and a shy smile adorned Kina's face from Link's compliment. Her bare feet padded across the floor as she made her way over to the wolf man, where she stood on her tiptoes and gave him a peck on the lips. "Thank you, Link."

Once again, Link rubbed the back of his in embarrassment. When he heard some snickering from Jack though, he glared at the pumpkin. Holding back his laughter, Jack got back on track.

"There is still much to do before we can truly celebrate Halloween. We still need more jack-o-lanterns and we will also need candy."

"I can take care of the jack-o-lanterns," stated Kina. "Working here at the Lumpy Pumpkin for most of my life, I know how to cut up a pumpkin in no time."

"Where are we going to get the candy though?" asked Link.

"You leave that to me," said Jack. "My magic will conjure up some candy for the party."

Link and Kina both blinked in confusion and asked simultaneously. "Party?"

"Yes! Halloween is best celebrated with friends who enjoy a good scare! Are there anyone who would like to join in the festivities?" asked Jack with a tilt of his head.

"Ooh! We could invite everyone in Skyloft!" exclaimed Kina, her eyes sparkling at the thought.

"I don't know, Kina," replied Link, a worried look on her face. "They might not be as receptive of the whole Halloween thing like we are."

"Oh don't be like that, Link," countered Kina. Turning to Jack, she asked him an important question. "Do you think your magic will be able to give everyone a costume when they show up?"

"Of course it will! I am the Czar of Halloween! My magic is unlimited!" declared Jack.

Kina gave off a beaming smile. "Great! Then while I make more jack-o-lanterns, Link will go into town and invite everyone here for the party, while Jack uses his magic to prepare everything else we need before they arrive!"

"Wait, why do I have to go and invite people?" questioned Link. "Look at me! I can't go out in public like this!"

"Please, Link? For me?" begged Kina, giving the blonde a puppy dog look. It didn't help that he could feel her breasts pressed up against his bare chest.

"…Fine!" relented the swordsman, unable to take the "torture".

"Yay!"

With that, Link left the Lumpy Pumpkin and took off into town, leaving Kina and Jack to finish the preparations.

-:-

The party was a success. At first the citizens of Skyloft weren't sure what to make of Halloween, especially since they all saw a wolf-like Link walk into town. Link was just surprised that he was able to convince people to come. Once people started arriving at the Lumpy Pumpkin, which was decorated in multitudes of orange and black Halloween decorations, Jack used his magic to give everyone costumes. The costumes ranged from monsters, to ghosts, to skeletons, to even giant bugs. Jack's magic was even able to spread Halloween to all of Skyloft, as jack-o-lanterns were everywhere, lighting up the paths with their glow. No evil spirits were getting passed them that night.

Partying on into the night, Link, Kina, Jack, and the citizens of Skyloft enjoyed themselves on candy, apples, and other Halloween treats and games. They were definitely going to do this again next year.

-:-

Meanwhile, on the other side of Skyloft…

"I demand you let me through!" shouted a pale looking man with white hair as he glared at his opponent. "Do you know who I am?! I am Lord Ghirahim, spirit of Lord Demise's blade! You should be bowing in fear to me!"

Ghirahim's glare intensified as he was met with silence. The glowing, orange face before him was staring to make him very angry and yet for some reason he could not do anything about it. Oh how he wanted to wipe that jagged smile off its face.

"…You have made a powerful enemy today."

**FIN**

**-:-**

**And that's it for this year's Halloween one-shot. Who better to celebrate it with than the Czar of Halloween himself?**

**When it comes to **_**Skyward Sword**_**, my choice of pairings are mainly Link x Peatrice, sometimes Link x Kina, and very rarely Link x Karane. Obviously I went with Link x Kina as they fit the theme best. And to hell with Skyward!Zelda. Such an insult to previous Zelda in the series.**

**Music to listen to while reading:**

_**Animal Crossing: New Leaf**_

"**Halloween Hijinks"**

_**The Legend of Zelda**_

"**Underground"**


	2. 2015: Ashley's Halloween

Link whistled a jaunty tune as he made his way over to the Lumpy Pumpkin on his Loftwing. He hadn't seen his precious Kina for a while now due to his schedule, but now that he was free he could go and see his pumpkin princess.

Once he landed he rushed to the door and opened it with a big smile…only to gain a blank look as soon as he saw what was inside. What he found was that Kina was dressed up in her mummy costume once again…and that Jack the Czar of Halloween was back.

"…What the hell?"

"Link! I was wondering when you'd get here!" cheered a smiling Kina as she rushed over to her knight and embraced him. She stood up on her tiptoes so she could give him a quick kiss. "Guess what we get to do today~"

Not answering his girlfriend, Link turned towards the pumpkin with a glare. "Why are you here and what did you do?"

Jack's smile widened in amusement. "It's Halloween time and I am here at my favorite place to celebrate!"

"We celebrated last year," replied Link in a deadpan tone.

"Link, Halloween is a yearly event according to Jack," explained Kina, her eyes twinkling with excitement.

The green-clad hero let out a groan. He remembered last year very well. Dealing with Jack was tiresome and that werewolf costume he was forced to wear was kind of embarrassing. The only good thing that came out of the whole thing was how happy Kina was in the end…that and the fact that he got see Kina half-naked because of her costume. Of course he wouldn't tell her that last part.

Link let out a sigh. "So what tasks would you like me to do?"

Kina gave Link a beaming smile, happy that he was going to celebrate Halloween with her again. "Thank you, Link! Anyway, while Jack uses his magic to decorate, could you go and get some pumpkins so we can carve them, please?"

Another sigh came from the swordsman. "Seriously, we need to find a better way of transporting those pumpkins."

Kina could only giggle as she watched her Link head out to the pumpkin patch. Oh how she loved him so.

"He is very strange," said a soft, young voice.

Kina turned to the voice with a smile. She didn't get a chance to tell Link, but Jack decided to bring a guest this time around. It was a young girl around eight-years-old. She had long black hair tied up into two pigtails, wore a long-sleeved red dress with a little orange strip at the end, an orange neckerchief clipped at the crest with a golden skull brooch, black tights, and red shoes. On top of her head she wore an orange tiara. In the little girl's arms was a strange looking bunny plushy.

When Kina first met the little girl, she thought that she didn't want to be there, if the little girl's expression was anything to go by. Jack reassured her though that the little girl did indeed want to be there and even wanted to make friends, which was the main reason Jack brought her here. No one should be alone on Halloween was what the pumpkin said.

Kina let out a soft giggle. "I wouldn't really call Link strange, Ashley. Then again, it doesn't really matter to me how he acts at times. I will love him all the same."

"…I still find him strange," replied the little witch as she hugged her bunny closer.

"Most people here in Skyloft unfortunately do," stated Kina with a sigh. "Anyway, we still need to prepare for the party tonight. Would you like to help me make some candy apples?"

"I…suppose I could."

Kina led the little girl into the kitchen so they could get started. Luckily, Jack had brought all of the necessary ingredients and the instructions to make the treats.

"Let's see here," stated Kina as she read the instructions.

"…What do we need to?"

"First we'll need to mix the ingredients in a large pot, heat it up, and once everything had melted and mixed together we can dip the apples in the candy mixture. Ingredients we need to use; sugar, corn syrup, water, cinnamon, and…red food coloring? How strange."

As Kina was reading off the instructions and ingredients, Ashley had placed her plushy on the table and dragged a footstool over by the cauldron so she could actually see what she was doing. With the amount of ingredients Jack brought with him, they wouldn't have to worry about running out. Once she put in enough to fill the large cauldron, she lit the fire needed and started to mix everything together.

'_Just like when making potions,'_ thought the young witch.

"Ashley! What are you doing?!" exclaimed Kina once she saw what Ashley was doing.

Luckily, Ashley didn't jump from Kina's worried shout. "I decided to get started."

"But do you know how dangerous that could be? You could have burned yourself!" stated Kina as she put her hands on her hips.

Giving the older girl a bored look, Ashley responded. "I know what I am doing. I do something like this all the time back home."

"…Huh?"

"…I am a witch. I create spells and potions," stated Ashley. She was slightly worried that she would scare off Kina. Everyone else did once they learned that she was a witch.

Kina was surprised at hearing this. "A witch? So you can use magic like Jack can?"

"…Something like that."

A smile came upon the waitress' face. "If that's the case, do you think you can show me later? I'd really like to see what kind of magic you could do."

It was Ashley's turn to be surprised. "You…you mean you're not afraid of me?"

"Why would I be afraid of you?" questioned Kina, tilting her head in confusion.

"…Everyone else usually is…once they learn what I am."

"Well then those people are idiots," replied the bandage-clad girl. She then gave Ashley a soft smile. "You don't need to worry, Ashley. You're my friend, I could never be afraid of you no matter what."

The little witch's eyes widened just a tad further at hearing that. She had a friend other than Red? Her shyness kicked in a little when a small smile and a slight blush appeared on her face. "Th-Thank you…Kina."

Kina couldn't take it anymore. Ever since she met Ashley she thought the little girl was just adorable and wanted to give her a hug…and she did just that after seeing how cute the little witch looked at the moment. Ashley on the other hand, not used to such contact, blushed brighter, but hesitantly returned the hug if only to confirm this was real…and it was. She finally had a friend.

-:-

That night the party went into full swing and everyone in Skyloft had attended. Not only were there many games and treats to enjoy, but also everyone got a kick out of Jack's Halloween magic.

Link, once again dressed as a werewolf thanks to Jack, had to admit that maybe Halloween wasn't too bad. Of course, as he mentioned, as long as Kina was happy that was all that mattered.

Ashley stuck close to Kina, her shyness preventing her from really interacting with anyone else. With some gentle prodding from the waitress though, Ashley decided to talk with some of the other children who had attended.

"I'm so glad Ashley is able to enjoy herself tonight," said Kina as she watched the little girl join some of the other children in playing the Halloween games.

"Hm," hummed Link in agreement. "You know, I heard your conversation with Ashley earlier."

Kina looked up at Link's face. "You did?"

Link nodded in confirmation. He then glanced down at Kina. "…Anyone ever tell you that you'd make a great mom someday?"

Kina couldn't help the blush that covered her cheeks.

The swordsman gave off a few chuckles, amused by Kina's slight embarrassment. She was just so cute sometimes. He wrapped and arm around her waist and held her close, the two of them watching on as Ashley smiled in happiness at making new friends.

-:-

Meanwhile, on the other side of Skyloft…

"So we meet again," stated Ghirahim as he stared down at the enemy he made a year ago. "This time I will have my revenge and you will let me through!"

The evil sword spirit glared down at the Jack-o-lantern with so much hate that one would think that the pumpkin would have burst into flames. Ghirahim was actually about to slice his opponent in half due to his anger when…

"Coming through!"

Something clocked Ghirahim in the head, knocking him to the ground where he laid in a heap with a bright red mark on his face. Floating above him was a little red devil holding a tiny pitchfork.

"Aw, I could have sworn the party was over here! I need to find Ashley quickly before she leaves without me!"

With that, the little imp floated away, leaving Ghirahim to himself. The evil sword spirit could feel the annoyance building up inside.

"…I hate this place so much."

**FIN**

**-:-**

**This year's Halloween treat is a continuation of Lumpy Pumpkin Halloween. This time Ashley from the **_**WarioWare**_** series joins the cast to celebrate the holiday.**

**And of course Ghirahim is still holding a grudge towards a Jack-o-lantern. It looks like that a certain little imp is also going to be on Ghirahim's hit list as well.**

**Music to listen to while reading:**

"**Halloween Fantasy"**


	3. 2016: Boo and Pumpkaboo

"Oh, Ashley! You look so adorable!" exclaimed Kina with a smile.

"I find this a little redundant since I'm already a witch," replied the little girl as she looked at her costume.

This year, Ashley was dressed as a standard witch, complete with an orange pointed hat, orange robe, and a black cape. It was a gift from Jack, who had once again come to Skyloft to celebrate Halloween with Kina and Link and had even brought Ashley once again.

Of course, Ashley wasn't the only one Jack brought this time.

"_Pika!"_

The two girls turned to the small yellow creature on the table. From what Jack had told them, his name was Pikachu. Pikachu was wearing a blue cape that had a pair of bat wings on it and atop of his head was a little top hat.

Pikachu wasn't the only Pokémon that Jack had brought over. There was also a purple balloon-like Pokémon; Drifloon, a very tiny spider-like Pokémon; Joltik, a candle-like Pokémon with a purple flame; Litwick, and a pumpkin-like Pokémon; Pumpkaboo. That last one was Kina's favorite.

Kina let out a few giggles as the Pokémon all gathered around. "This year's Halloween is going to be the best one yet!"

"Will there be enough room for everyone?" asked Ashley as she held Joltik in her hand. "Jack did say he was bringing a few more guests."

Kina thought back to when Jack first arrived earlier to drop off Ashley and the Pokémon. He had stated that he had to pick up a few more guests before leaving once again, but not before giving Link the task to gather the pumpkins needed for Jack-o-lanterns once again.

"Oh I'm sure there will be," replied Kina with a smile. "The Lumpy Pumpkin is one of the biggest buildings here on Skyloft, so a few more guests shouldn't hurt."

"_Pumpkaboo!"_ exclaimed the Pumpkin Pokémon, gaining Kina's attention.

"Huh? What is it?" she asked. She looked over to where Pumpkaboo was looking only to smile when she saw her Hero entering the room with a stack of pumpkins in his arms.

"Kina!"

"I know, Link, I know," answered the girl with a giggle. "I keep trying to convince daddy that there has to be an easier way to transport the pumpkins, but you know how he is."

Kina went over to Link to help him with the pumpkins. As the two placed the large orange fruits on the table, Link let out a sigh of relief.

"You know, if it weren't for the fact that you enjoy this holiday so much, I'd want nothing to do with Halloween," said the swordsman as he gave his girlfriend a look.

"And I appreciate you for putting up with it for my sake," replied Kina with a small smile. She then leaned in and gave Link a kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush slightly.

The sound of someone clearing their throat caught the couple's attention. Turning to the source, Ashley was giving them a deadpan look while the Pokémon were quietly laughing.

"Shouldn't we get this place decorated before Jack comes back with the others?" asked Ashley.

It was Kina's turn to blush slightly. "R-Right! Let's get started!"

Before they could do anything though, a knock could be heard at the door.

"_Pika?"_ wondered Pikachu as he tilted his head.

"Has Jack returned?" questioned Ashley.

"Doubt it," said Link in a deadpan tone. "Knowing him, he'd just barge right in instead of knocking."

"Link, go answer the door."

The swordsman looked at Kina with a raised brow, but complied anyway. Reaching the door, he opened it and was greeted by three figures.

The first one to garner Link's attention was surprisingly a dog girl that was about the same height as Jack. She had yellow fur and was dressed up as a witch, but not like Ashley's costume. The dog girl's costume was all black and had a yellow crescent moon on her hat.

The second guest was a girl who looked to be a few years older than Ashley. She had short brown hair and wore red-framed glasses. She was also dressed up like a witch and in the same style as Ashley, but this girl's costume was black with an orange cape instead and whereas Ashley still wore her skull pendent this girl wore a green star pendent.

The final guest was a man who looked to be in his mid-twenties with a large nose and a moustache. His costume was simply a dark purple cape and a Jack-o-lantern mask that fit over his head with his face fitting in the mouth. The rest of his clothes consisted of a red shirt, blue overalls, brown shoes, and white gloves.

"Hi!" exclaimed the dog girl with a grin.

"…Hello?" greeted Link, very confused by all this.

"We are-a very sorry for the-a intrusion, but we were-a invited by Jack," replied the man with an unfamiliar accent as he handed Link an envelope. "My name is-a Mario, by the way."

"My name is Isabelle!" squeaked the dog girl with her own envelope in hand.

"And I'm Nikki!" replied the glasses wearing girl, also with an envelope.

Link was mentally cursing Jack as he read the invitations that were handed to him. He couldn't blame these three for being here, so he didn't really have a choice but to invite them in.

"Who is it, Link?" asked Kina as she, Ashley, and the Pokémon entered the room.

"Just some guests that Jack had invited," replied Link. He turned back to the three guests. "Come on in. Sorry if the place looks bare. We didn't think guests would be arriving so soon."

"Do you need any help?" asked Nikki. "We're willing to help if you need it."

"Oh that would be lovely, thank you!" said Kina giving the younger girl a smile.

"Then let's-a go!" exclaimed Mario as he got started.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Isabelle, her fluffy little tail wagging happily.

Link and Pikachu went over to help Mario on one side while Drifloon, Litwick, and Joltik went to help Isabelle and Nikki decorate the other side. This left Kina, Ashley, and Pumpkaboo to make the treats for the Halloween party. As they made there way to the kitchen, Kina noticed that Ashley had a slight pout on her face.

"What's wrong, Ashley?"

"…That Nikki girl was wearing the same costume as me."

Kina couldn't help it. She let out some giggles and hugged the little girl, causing the young witch to blush. Why did Ashley have to be so cute?!

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence, Ashley. Besides, you're much more adorable in that costume than Nikki is."

"_Pumpkaboo!" _exclaimed Pumpkaboo in agreement.

Ashley could only blush more at the compliments.

-:-

With the decorations up and the treats made everything was ready for the party, much to Jack's excitement.

"Excellent! This year's Halloween might be the best one yet!" exclaimed the Czar, his smile widening a bit.

"That's what I said earlier," said Kina with a giggle. She was once again in her mummy costume, much to Link's enjoyment.

"I can't wait for tonight!" squeaked Isabelle with a smile. "Hopefully some trick-or-treaters will come by!"

"Probably," replied Link, now in his werewolf costume. "Ever since this Halloween thing started here on Skyloft, everyone has been getting into it."

Jack let out a laugh of happiness. "I am so glad that I was able to spread the joy of Halloween to a new place. Although I would have to thank you and Kina for helping me, Link."

"We're happy to help, Jack!" stated Kina as she stood close to Link and held his arm, making him blush slightly.

Nikki let out a few giggles. "So when are the rest of the guests arriving?"

"…They should be here any moment," replied Ashley as she stood close to Kina.

"Then let's-a go and-a greet them!" said Mario with a nod.

"_Pikachu/Pumpkaboo/Joltik/Litwick/Drifloon!"_ exclaimed the Pokémon, just as excited as the others.

Let the party begin!

-:-

Another Halloween party, another hit amongst the denizens of Skyloft. Not only did everyone enjoy themselves at the party once again, they got a kick out of the Pokémon and what they could do. Seeing friendly Ghost and Electric-types was something you didn't see everyday.

Everyone was also interested in hearing some of Mario's stories of a place called the Mushroom Kingdom. It was just too unreal!

"This is the third year we've done this. I'm so glad it's become a success!" said Kina.

"Yeah, looks like this tradition isn't ending anytime soon," replied Link as he wrapped his arm around Kina's shoulders.

"I would hope not! This is fun!" exclaimed Nikki as she walked over to them with cups of cider in hand and handed them to the couple.

"I know!" said Kina, letting out a giggle before taking a sip of her drink.

Link couldn't help but smile as she watched Kina talking adamantly with Nikki and Ashley, who had also walked up to the little group. He loved the way her eyes sparkled in happiness when she got this way.

'_Maybe next year we can make this more of a family tradition,'_ thought the swordsman as he continued looking at his girlfriend.

-:-

Meanwhile, on the other side of Skyloft…

"You will not get the best of me this year, you orange nuisance!" hissed Ghirahim as he glared at the Jack-o-lantern. "And don't think that little red imp will help you this time!"

Ghirahim glanced over at Red, who had been tied and gagged to make sure he didn't "interfere" like he did last year.

"And now I will have my revenge!"

Before Ghirahim could attack his new archenemy the sound of laughter could be heard, but it didn't sound like it came from a human. Looking around, Ghirahim didn't see anyone nearby. Thinking he was just hearing things, the demonic sword spirit turned back towards the Jack-o-lantern…only to come face-to-face with three, white, spherical-like creatures with sharp teeth.

"Boo!"

"Gyeh!" yelped Ghirahim, shocked by the sudden intrusion and jumping back. Unfortunately for the sword spirit, he was too close to the edge of Skyloft. He couldn't keep his balance and eventually fell over.

"Curse you all!" yelled Ghirahim as he fell.

The Boos looked over the edge and laughed at Ghirahim's misfortune before floating into town to join the party…leaving Red to try and get their attention so they could untie him.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**This year's entry brings in more of Nintendo's characters to join Link and Kina's Halloween celebration; Mario, Pikachu, Pumpkaboo, Drifloon, Joltik, Litwick, Isabelle, and Nikki from **_**Swapnote**_**.**

**And we still see Ghirahim getting tortured, this time by some cute little Boos.**

**Music to listen to while reading:**

_**Pokémon Red and Blue**_

"**Lavender Town"**

_**New Super Mario Bros. U**_

"**Ghost House"**


End file.
